


Aunt Peggy

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Peggy Carter, Child Abuse Aftermath, Child Neglect, Enemies to Friends, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidfic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peggy Carter is Steve Rogers' Godparent, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Physical Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Steve Rogers is spending the week at his Aunt Peggy's house. Tony Stark shows up after a beating from Howard. The problem is Steve and Tony hate each other. Peggy just wants her godsons to be safe and happy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. Animosity and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Big thanks to my wonderful beta reader Aglo. 
> 
> TW for swearing, non-graphic child abuse, and depictions of a panic attack. The child abuse is not on screen but it is talked about and the aftermath is shown. If this could be triggering to you please don't read! 
> 
> Steve and Tony are both rising high school sophomores in this. It takes place over summer break after their freshman year.

Tony Stark climbed the stairs to his godmother Peggy Carter’s apartment. He had a red duffle bag in his shaking hands. He fumbled with the apartment key, not bothering to knock. After a few he managed to open the door. 

“Aunt Peg…” he stopped in his tracks. None other than Steve Rogers was standing in the living room. The surprise that filled both boys' eyes quickly turned to cold anger. 

“Stark”

“Rogers” Peggy chose that moment to walk into the room. She took in the sight before her. Tony was shaking, obviously trying to put up a brave face and holding a bag, while Steve had his fists up about ready to pounce. 

“I’m sensing some animosity here.” she said

“You could say that” Steve growled 

“Ya know you aren't so tough when Barnes isn't here to back you up.” 

“At least I have friends”

“You take that back!” Tony screamed. Peggy could see that the brunet was quickly losing his composure and decided to step in. 

“That's enough boys! Stephen order the food. The computer and my card are on the table. I need to speak with Anthony.” She ordered starting to steer Tony into her bedroom. 

“You're gonna let Rogers on your computer? My grandpa could work a computer better than him and he's dead.” Steve launched himself at Tony but Peggy stepped between the two before anything could happen. 

“Stephen, food. Anthony, with me.” She steered the brunet into the bedroom. “Let me see,” She said.

“Who said anything about there being anything to see?” Tony mumbled, looking at the floor. 

“Anthony”

“Fine” Tony slowly took off the hoodie he was wearing to reveal bruises covering his torso, arms and neck, his eyes never leaving the floor. Peggy sucked in a breath. This was not the first time her godson showed up at her door covered in bruises. It wouldn't be the last either. 

“Anthony…” Tony broke down sobbing. He covered his mouth with his hand obviously trying to not let the boy in the other room hear. Peggy rushed over and tenderly hugged him. She guided him to the bed. After about five minutes Tony sniffled and pulled away. 

“Sorry” he mumbled

“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Her voice was soft “Now I’m going to check you for fractures or internal bleeding. Depending on what I find you're either going to clean yourself up and take a shower or I will take you to the hospital.” Tony’s eyes went wide but Peggy kept talking. “Please don't argue with me Anthony.” 

After about ten minutes of poking and prodding Peggy pulled back. “It's just surface bruises. Go take a shower. I’ll leave some bruise cream out for you. Take a nap. I’ll wake you when the food gets here.” Tony nodded and walked into the bathroom. Peggy went back to the living room. 

“What's he doing here!” Steve demanded.

“He’s my other godson. He has an open invitation. Just like you.” 

“But this was supposed to be our week…” Steve whined “Couldn't you send him home and tell him to come back next week?” 

“I’m afraid that's not an option right now.” 

“Why not.”

“I am not at liberty to discuss Anthony’s circumstances. If you want specifics I suggest you ask him. Why do you dislike each other anyways?” 

“He's an entitled asshole” Steve spat out. Peggy sighed “How do you know each other anyways.” 

“I told you he’s my godson. Anthony’s father and I were very close.” 

“Were? If you're not friends anymore then why is he here?” 

“You do not need to know the specifics of Howard and I’s dispute. We may have had a falling out but Anthony is still very much my nephew.” 

“I’m not a kid anymore aunt Peg! You can tell me!” Steve seethed 

“My not telling you had nothing to do with your age and everything to do with Anthony’s privacy. This is the end of this discussion.” 

“Unbelievable!” 

“Stephen I don't like your attitude. Go to your room and calm down. I’ll get here when the food arrives.”

“What!” Peggy silenced him with The Look™ and he shuffled off. After the door closed Peggy sunk down into the couch and put her head in her hands. What was she going to do?

\--------------------

The tension at dinner was palpable. The two boys glared at each other across the table. Peggy though she was going to have to physically separate them a few times but luckily it never came to that. She gave up making conversation after the first five minutes.

\--------------------

Sleeping arrangements that night didn't go over well. Peggy has laid out a mat in the guest room for Tony. This ended in Steve taunting Tony about getting the bed and Tony insulting him right back. There was almost a fist fight. 

\--------------------

The rest of the week didn't go well either. Steve and Peggy decided to go ahead with what they had planned for the week. Tony was invited (much to Steve’s chagrin) but decided to stay at the apartment. 

\--------------------

Five nights after Tony had shown up the three were eating dinner. The tension was still there but the two boys didn't seem ready to pounce at a moment's notice any more so Peggy counted that as a win. Peggy’s phone started ringing and she left the room to take it. The boys ate in silence. When Peggy came back she had a frown on her face. 

“I’m sorry boys but that was the office. There’s been an emergency and they need me to come in. Will you be ok alone?” 

“Only because I’m pretty sure if we don't you’ll castrate us.” Steve said 

“That's one thing we agree on.” Tony mumbled. 

“Good. Then I’ll be off. There’s ice cream in the freezer. Feel free to watch something on the TV.” With that she was out the door. The boys finished eating in silence. Tony volunteered to do the dishes. He wasn't thinking. He rolled up his sleeves. Steve saw the bruises when he was helping clear the table. 

“What the fuck are those!” he asked. Tony looked at the bruises that were on display then at Steve. 

“Uh nothing” 

“Bullshit!” Steve grabbed Tony’s arm to get a better look. The brunet snached his hand back and his eyes went wide. He started to hyperventilate and his body shook. He backed away from the blond and slid down to the floor when he hit the counter. Tears ran down his face. 

“Shitshitshit! I’m so sorry! You gotta breath! Tony breath with me.” He started taking exaggerated breaths (That in itself was something seeing as the smaller boy had asthma.) After a few minutes Tony’s breath evened out.

“Tony. Is it ok if I touch you? It's ok to say no.” Tony nodded slightly and Steve gently rubbed the other boy's upper arm. “Um… Do you wanna watch something?”

“Sure. How bout Brooklyn 99.” Tony responded weekly, not making eye contact. 

“Oooo a classic.” The two boys made their way over to the couch. Brooklyn 99 played but neither was really watching. After about three episodes Tony spoke. 

“My dad”

“What?” Steve asked pausing the show

“You asked earlier, about the bruises. They're from my dad.” 

“Oh. That's messed up.”

“Ya”

“Why don't you just leave?” 

“He’s the richest man in America Steve.” Tony responded. There was no malice in his voice though. He was too drained to fight “Aunt Peggy… She's trying to help me build a case against him or at the very least get custody of me. It won't happen though. Money will buy anything.”

“What about your mom. Can she help?” 

“She doesn't care. I think she means well but she’s too busy hosting galas and shit to pay attention.” 

“Oh. I could beat him up if you wanted.”

“No offence but he's like three times your size and we have security.”

“Hmm I could bring Bucky” The two boys chuckled. 

“Something tells me he wouldn't be too happy if you picked a fight with _the_ Howard Stark.” 

“Ya your right he's so done with my shit.” 

“Oooo golden boy swore.” 

“Eh. I'm not that golden. Just ask Bucky” It was silent for another minute “I’m sorry for trying to fight you. It was dumb. I don't even know why I didn't like you.”

“It's fine. I deserved it. I’m an asshole.” 

“Eh you have shit going on and I was an asshole too.” 

“Wanna start over?” 

“Sure” Steve stuck out his hand “Stephen Grant Rogers but no one but Aunt Peggy calls me Stephen.” 

“Anthony Edward Stark.” Tony shook Steve's hand “But everyone but Aunt Peggy calls me Tony.” The boys chuckled again.

“We good?” 

“Ya were good”

\--------------------

Hours later Peggy got home expecting the worst. What she got however was her two godsons asleep on each other on the couch with Brooklyn 99 playing in the background. She smiled to herself and got ready for bed.


	2. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at what what happens in the years following the week at Aunt Peggy's House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is a bit of an info dump. Sorry. I also edited the tags to cover everything. IDK why I didn't just tag it properly in the first place but live and learn I guess. 
> 
> As always thank you so much to my beta reader Aglo!

Things started to look up after that. When the new school year started (they were now sophomores) Tony ditched his “friends” from freshman year and started hanging out with Steve and Bucky. He had been nervous at first because what if their truce had only been short term but he had nothing to worry about. Bucky had been confused at first because “Don't you guys hate each other?” but quickly became friends with Tony. They gained more friends too and by the end of the year their group was Steve, Tony, Bucky, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Sam Wilson and James “Rhodey” Rhodes . The group quickly became a family.

A few weeks after the start of sophomore year Peggy gained full custody of Tony. There was a big trial and Howard Stark went down for child abuse and Corprate fraud. Obadiah Stane went down for corporate fraud as well. They both went to prison for life. All of Howards assets were seized and given to Tony. Shortly after Howard was arrested he and Maria got a divorce. She took her sizable alimony and took to traveling. Last Tony heard she was somewhere in Switzerland. They had cut ties. Tony figured he would reach out at some point but at the moment was basking in the joy of being away from them. 

Stark Industries was handed to Tony and he made the spunky business major, Pepper Potts, who PA’ed for Howard and Obadiah the acting CEO until he could take over at eighteen. Together they stopped making weapons and turned to green energy. After only a few months Stark Industries became a beacon of scientific development and more successful then when Howard ran it. 

Not everything could be good though. At the end of sophomore year Steve’s mother Sarah was diagnosed with stage four esophageal cancer and died over the summer. Peggy took custody of Steve too. That summer Steve and Tony could mostly be found snuggled on the couch watching Brooklyn 99, Friends, and Gilmore Girls. They quickly adopted each other as brothers. 

As Junior year started the group adopted a 14 year old named Peter Parker who transferred as a Junior (he was a child prodigy). Tony also helped Natasha and Clint out of bad situations by helping them get emancipated. They now had an apartment together in the same building as Peggy, Tony and Steve. 

Soon they graduated and went to college. Those years flew by and soon enough Tony took control of Stark Industries (He would quickly give it back to Pepper) and Steve became an art teacher at the same highschool they all met at. Tony was a best man at Steve and Bucky’s wedding and Steve and Bucky were best men at his and Rhodey’s wedding. Life was good. 

Both Steve and Tony often wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been at Aunt Peggy’s house that one fateful week. They both separately decided their lives would be much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever multi chapter fic! I hope you enjoyed. I would really appreciate it if all of you amazing people left comments and kudos. I also love constructive criticism! Thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed! I apologize for this being a bit anti-Steve. I actually really like Steve Rogers I promise! It's just because it's more from Tony's perspective. If I had written it from Steve's perspective I'm sure it would be a bit anti-Tony. IDK. 
> 
> I know it a little unlikely that they would go from hating each other's guts to being friends that quickly but whatever. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome! I will try to have the next chapter out next Sunday. I have it written I just am not super happy with it so it needs to be edited.


End file.
